Merry Christmas, Silver!
by Renaki
Summary: Silver spends her first Christmas with my family! Story better than summary! Please r&r! I'm desprate for reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…yet…

-

Hiya! For those of you that don't know, my name's Lisa (AKA Renaki) and this is my digimon partner, Silver.

Silver: Hello.

Anyway, in case you haven't read the summary, this story's about how Silver spends her first Christmas with me and my mom.

Silver: What about the rest of your family? Aren't I going to meet them, too?

Don't worry, you'll get to meet 'em, but I won't give away the details.

Silver: Good

Now if you haven't already done so, please read the first story about Silver –How I met Silver- , 'k? Here we go…

-Oh and FYI, this fic will be set in the present!-

Ch.1 (Default Chapter)

'Only 2 weeks left 'till Christmas!' I thought happily as I walked down the street. School had just let out for the holidays, and as always, I was excited. And in more ways than one…

"Lisa…" a voice called out. I recognized it and looked up. Silver was standing on the streetlight above me, her beautiful fur gently blowing in the wind.

I smiled. "Silver, you can come down; there's no one around."

She flipped off the streetlight in her usual fashion before gently landing on the snow-covered ground.

"You know, it still amazes me how you do that." I said as we headed for home.

"You'd probably be able to do that if you tried." She said.

I blushed. "No way! I'd probably wind up in the hospital if I did that!"

We both had a good laugh after that was said.

It was almost four months since I became Silver's tamer and we were getting along pretty well. We'd fought quite a few digimon since then and Silver was getting stronger day by day.

-

Then a sudden thought came into my mind. "Hey Silver…"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering; have you ever celebrated Christmas before?"

"Christmas? Is that why you're out of school for three weeks?"

"Yeah; have you celebrated it before?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't say that I have."

A smile graced my lips. "Well, don't worry about that; I'll teach you everything I know."

She listened attentively to what I had to say; but before I could get to the best part, a familiar sound broke the silence. Silver stopped short. "What was that?"

I took out my cell phone and sighed. "My cell phone. Probably mom checking in on me…again…" I opened it. "Hello?"

And sure enough…

-Lisa! Where are you? Are you all right?- 

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, mom. I've been fine since the last seven times you've called me today…"

-You're not walking out there by yourself, are you?- 

"No, mom; Silver's with me. Yeah, I'll be home soon-."

At that moment, my D-Power started going off. "Uh, mom…you'd better make that later. My D-power's acting up again. Bye!" I sighed with relief. "Thank God it did go off. Ever since the robbery she's been doing that!" I said as I took out the D-Power.

Silver chuckled to herself, picked me up and headed in the direction of the signal.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. New Digimon, Old Friendship

Ch. 2 (New Digimon, Old friendship)

"Looks like we've got a Gatomon this time. Champion level…Special attack: Lightening Claw. Man; it seems like every time we've fought a digimon lately, it's been at champion level!"

"Well, at the rate I'm taking in their data, I'll be able to digivolve myself soon enough." Silver replied as soon as we got to the digital field.

-

The feline digimon appeared in her fighting stance. "So it looks like I'm battling a rookie this time. Well this'll be over sooner than expected."

Silver snarled. "Don't be so sure of yourself, kitty. I maybe a rookie, but I'm tougher than I look!" she took a huge leap in the air. "DIAMOND STORM!!" she unleashed her energy crystals at Gatomon, but she leapt out of the way before they made contact.

"LIGHTENING CLAW!!!" she lashed her claws at Silver and scratched her in the side. But then she got an idea.

Silver grabbed the Gatomon by the tail, catching her by surprise. "Huh!?" she yelled as Silver spun her around really fast.

I gaped. 'Well; that's different!'

When Silver finally reached the speed she needed, she let go of her and sent her flying. She screeched when she finally fell; Silver then leapt up and used an uppercut, then a left hook to her jaws, then finished up with a roundhouse kick in her back before letting her crash to the ground.

"Unh…" she groaned as she got back up, numerous scars now upon her body. "Wow; you _are_ tougher than you look…"

Silver landed in front of her. "Looks like you were right." She smirked, unsheathing her claws. "This battle was over sooner than expected!" she took one last leap in the air. "WISTERIA-!"

"Wait!" A voice suddenly cried. The Gatomon quickly ran in the direction of the sound; while Silver, having unexpectedly stopped in mid-air, landed hard…on the concrete.

She clenched her teeth. "Okay…that was dumb…" I ran over to her. "You okay?" She looked up. "Yeah…just remind me never to stop in mid-air again." She groaned as she rubbed her sore backside.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Come on out and show yourself!!" I shouted. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw when the digital field started clearing. A figure about the same height as Silver, she also had jet black hair; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and red T-shirt and was also wearing a pair of…glasses!?

I gasped. "Edwardia! Is that you?"

-

She walked forward to get a better view. "Lisa!" she gasped. She dropped the Gatomon and we ran to each other, giving each other a hug. The Gatomon ran over to Silver's side, in hopes to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, do _you_ know what's going on here?" she asked.

Silver shook her head. "No. But Lisa certainly seems to."

I stopped briefly and looked at Silver. "Oops! I guess intros are in order here. This is Edwardia. We've been best friends since kindergarten! This is my Renamon, Silver."

Silver bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Edwardia paused. "Wait a minute, Lisa? You're a Tamer!?"

"Yeah…" I put my hands on my hips. "Hold on; is that Gatomon yours!?"

She laughed. "Yeah! We met over six months ago. Her name's Luna."

"Luna?"

She stepped forward. "Yeah..." she blushed. "Sorry for rushing you guys like that. I didn't know my Tamer had friends in this area.

I smiled. "That's okay."

Silver replied. "Yeah; you didn't know, so we can't really blame you two. It's been like that for us as well."

-

While we left the area, Edwardia and I caught up what happened to us over the past few months. And what we were going to do over the holidays.

"So, you're going to spend Christmas with your family? That's great!"

"Yeah; I was thinking about introducing Luna during our family's Christmas party next week, but I'm a little nervous about how they're gonna react to her; especially my mom and dad."

"What! You mean your parents don't know about her?"

She only shook her head.

"Don't worry though; I'll help you if you want."

"You mean your parents know about Silver?"

"Well…mom does, anyway. It's a long story, but if you need any help, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, that'll help out a lot!"

"No, prob. You know, our family's having a Christmas party, too; maybe I can introduce Silver to the rest of the family that way!"

"Hey, yeah; but if that works, remember, it was _my_ idea!" Edwardia smirked.

I playfully pushed her. "You!"

Silver and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"This is going to be an interesting friendship." Silver mused with a smile.

"You said a mouthful." Luna agreed.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**That's it so far. I'll try to put out the next chapters before Christmas, so please be on the look out for them!**

**Silver phases next to me with Luna in tow.**

**Silver: Don't forget to review this…**

**Luna: and Renaki's other fics, 2 'K!**


	3. The Unexpected and Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. That goes for all chapters!

-Oh, and for the record, Edwardia is real and we've been best friends for the past 12 years, and hopefully we'll have many more together!-

On to chapter 3!

Ch.3 (The Unexpected and Preparations)

After we all said our goodbyes, Sliver and I made our way back home. Before we got an earful of lectures from mom, we explained what happened.

-

"What? Edwardia's a Tamer!"

"Yeah, can you believe it? I said while putting peroxide on Silver's scar.

"Well, it certainly caught us off guard. We'd never expect a digimon battle to end like that." The scar on Silver's side disappeared. "Thank you, Lisa."

I put the bottle of peroxide away. "You're welcome. Hey, mom; I was thinking, maybe I can introduce Silver to the family at our Christmas party next Friday."

Mom sat down next to me. "You sure about that, Lisa? She asked, concerned.

"Look; I know what you're going to say. But they're gonna find out about her eventually; besides, Silver sticks out like a sore thumb…"

Silver looked at me, as if she was going to cry. I quickly noticed this and shot my hands up in defense. "Gah! Wait a minute…I uh…what I meant to say was um uh…."

She then burst out laughing. "It's okay, it's okay! I knew you didn't mean it."

I looked at her in shock. "Silver!" Mom shook her head, smiling. "I swear you two act like six-year-olds at times! But, I suppose you're right though, Lisa. They're bound to find out sooner or later. Lord knows your aunts are nosy enough; as much as they gossip." She finished barely above a mumble.

Silver whispered in my ear. "Is she serious?"

"Oh, yeah." I whispered back.

-

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I slowly arose out of bed and hit the snooze button. I looked over to my side and smiled to myself. Silver was sound asleep, snoring softly. Not wanting to wake her up, I quietly slipped out of my room and into my bathroom to take a shower.

About three minutes later, Silver awoke to the sound of running water. "Huh…? What?" she groaned sleepily. She then noticed I wasn't around. "Lisa?" she then got out of bed and slowly approached the bathroom door.

Meanwhile, I was still in the shower, listening to my new shower radio, unaware of what was about to happen.

-

Silver leaned her ear against the bathroom door and placed her paw on the knob. Apparently, she had used too much force, because the next thing she knew, she opened the door too far and accidentally tripped over the bathroom rug.

I poked my head out of the shower curtain. "What the-?" Silver, trying not to fall, grabbed the closest thing she could find…which happened to be the shower curtain. (You can surely guess what happens next!)

"SILVER!!!!" I shouted angrily. She looked over to her side and flushed a pure crimson when she saw me.

She got up and quickly covered her eyes. "Oh my God! I am _so _sorry! I didn't know-!!"

At that moment, mom burst through the room. "What's going on here!?" she blushed when she saw the position we were in. "Mom! It's not what it looks like…!" I laughed nervously, blushing all the while.

-

Later that day, after the…-ahem-…incident, things had calmed down for a while. I was dressed and was watching mom and Silver decorate the house for Christmas.

Silver noticed I was still blushing. "Lisa, I said I was sorry."

"Still, you shouldn't have done that! I was totally naked!!"

"What's the big deal? You see me naked _all the time_!!"

"Hey; that's different! At least _you_ have fur to cover everything! We humans have to put on clothes _first_!!"

Mom sighed. "Now that's quite enough out of both of you!"

"You're right, mom. We shouldn't be arguing at a time like this. I'm sorry for being so angry at you."

"And next time, I'll be sure to knock before I enter the bathroom."

"Good, now that that's settled, can you get the Christmas tree out of the attic, Lisa?"

"Sure, mom." I left the room with a flashlight in hand.

'A tree in the attic?' Silver then followed me. "Lisa, let me help you with that!"

-

I pulled down the door and unfolded the steps leading to the attic. I started to go up the steps when I noticed Silver behind me. "Can you hold the ladder for me?"

She nodded and held the latter steady as I turned on the flashlight and climbed my way to the top. Once I got there, I turned on the light and started looking for the Christmas tree. "You can come up if you want. Just be careful of the floorboards, some of 'em are loose."

Silver phased into the attic and started looking around. "I didn't even know there was another room up here."

I replied. "This is where we keep our extra stuff when we don't need it right away. Do you see a tall box anywhere? It should be marked 'Christmas stuff.'"

"Don't worry; I'll find it." She said as we continued our search.

-

Meanwhile…

Mom had just finished putting candles in the window when the phone rang. "Wonder who that could be?" she went over and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, Edwardia, what a surprise! Yes; just a minute." She went over to the door of the attic. "Lisa! Phone for you!"

"OK! Be down in a sec!" Silver and I carried the box down the steps and placed it near the door. Mom handed me the phone. "Thanks. Hello?" I paused. "Hey, Edwardia, what's up? Really? No way!"

As the conversation continued, Silver tried to listen in, but I moved further away so I could hear well. "Okay, I'll ask mom and get back to you. See ya!" I hung up the phone.

Silver walked over to me. "What was that all about?" she asked curiously. I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about, Silver. Could you go ahead and get the things out of the box for me? I need to ask mom something." I quickly went to mom's room. Silver cocked her head. "That's odd. Oh, well; it's probably nothing." She shrugged.

-

"Lisa, is there something wrong?" Mom asked.

"Mom!? I don't want Silver to hear you!" I said quietly.

"You don't want her to hear what?" she whispered back. I told her what Edwardia told me over the phone. "Christmas shopping? Sure, but what's that got to do with Silver?"

"Edwardia and I want to get her and Luna Christmas presents, but we want them to be a surprise."

Mom smiled. "Oh, I see. Well you can tell her that's just fine by me."

"Thanks, mom." I started to leave, but paused. "Mums the word?"

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe." I left mom's room and went back to Silver. In three days, the present hunt would begin.

**End of Chapter 3 **

**I'll update soon, just _please_ r&r!!!**


	4. Girls' Day Out

(A/N: sorry if it seems like I'm going kinda fast, but I want to get the story out before tomorrow, since it's the last day I'll be around a reliable computer! Mine's sick, so I won't be able to post during the holidays! ;)

Ch. 4 (Girls' Day Out)

Three days had passed and it was finally time to go. After getting some info from our partners (without it sounding too suspicious) Edwardia and I headed for the mall. We asked Luna and Silver to come with us, in case a digimon showed up, but they were to wait on the roof of the building.

-

"What could they be going in there for?" Silver pondered as she watched us go inside.

"Dunno…but Edwardia has been acting strange lately." Luna replied.

"You know, Lisa has, too. She's been asking me all kinds of questions like-."

"What's your favorite color, and what kind of music do you like."

"Yeah! And what other things are you into!"

They looked at each other. "Weird…" They sat down on the roof and stretched out. "Well," Luna said with a sigh. "Whatever they're planning for Christmas…"

"It'd better be worth it…" Silver finished.

oooChange in POVooo

It had been two hours since we've started; Edwardia and I had found quite a few things for our partners.

"Hey, do you think Luna's gonna like the CD player I got for her?" she asked.

"Well, you did say she was really interested in yours; isn't that why you got it for her?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you think we have everything?"

I paused. "I don't know. I mean all the things we've got for them are great, but…I think I'm missing something for Silver, though."

"Missing something? Like what?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "You see, our four-month anniversary's coming up and I wanted to find her something really special."

She playfully gasped. "Four-month anniversary!? What, you two get married or something!?"

"Edwardia! You know what I mean!" I blushed madly.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know. But back to what you were saying before. What were you thinking of getting her?"

"I don't know. I've already got her something to wear to the party tomorrow…but I was thinking of something else."

"Maybe you'd better check the list."

"Good idea." I looked at the various items…then stopped at the last one…I slapped my forehead. "Duh! It's so obvious!" I looked to my right and smiled. "And I know just where to get it!" I ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" she ran after me.

-

After I made my last purchase, we made our way out of the mall. As soon as we locked the presents in the trunk of Edwardia's car, the D-Powers went off. We looked at each other and sighed. "Well, at least they waited until we were done!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Edwardia took out her D-Power. Soon after, Silver and Luna joined us and together we jumped in the car and drove off.

-

We wound up in the park downtown; when we got out, we saw people running away. We figured where that was where the digital field was, so as Silver and Luna went ahead of us in the treetops, we made our way through the crowd.

When we made it, Luna and Silver were already fighting the digimon which resembled a large white wolf with blue stripes. "Garurumon…he's a Champion, typical…special attack-."

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Before I could finish, he launched his attack at us.

We looked up and saw it. "Holy-!"

"Get down!!" Silver and Luna quickly pushed us out of the way before the attack connected.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah; we owe you one!" They only nodded as they helped us get back up. Edwardia snarled. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

Garurumon growled. "You dare challenge me, human! I'll rip you to shreds!!" He charged at us again.

Luna snarled. "No one threatens our Tamers and lives to tell about it!" she and Silver leapt up and knocked him out of the way.

"LIGHTENING CLAW!!"

"WISTERIA PUNCH!!" Both attacks made direct hits, but only phased him. He laughed evilly. "Hey! That tickles!" he sneered.

I growled. "Damn it all! They didn't even make a dent!"

"No; but I will! HOWLING BLASTER!!!" Garurumon launched an attack even stronger than the first, and before our partners could get away, it connected and sent them flying.

"LUNA!!!"

"SILVER, NO!!!" We ran over to them as soon as they crashed.

-

The attack instantly knocked Luna unconscious, but Silver…

"Silver! Silver, are you alright!?" I shouted. "…too strong…He's too strong…" she said, barely above a whisper. I sighed, thanking God she was still breathing. "Silver please! You can't give up now!!" I cried.

"Luna! Luna! Please speak to me!" Edwardia cried with tears in her eyes. I turned to her. "Edwardia, is she okay?"

"No! She won't wake up!"

"Keep trying!" 'Oh, man! This isn't good!' I thought. I turned back to Silver. "Silver! You've got to try to get up!"

"…I…can't…"

"_Yes you can!_ You have to! Luna's knocked out, and if we don't do something soon, we're done for!!"

"HOWLING BLASTER!!" At that moment, Garurumon launched his strongest attack of all at us.

We all had the same thing on our minds: 'Oh, no! This is it!!!'

-

Then, something amazing started. Our D-Powers suddenly started glowing! An aura surrounded our partners, awakening Luna, and giving them both a strength they had never felt before.

"WHAT!!?" Garurumon closed his eyes, blinded by the light.

"What's going on!?" Edwardia asked wondrously. "I don't know, but…I think they're digivolving!!"

Then it happened…

"Digivolution…" A female computer voice said. Silver and Luna were engulfed by the light as they started changing.

"Silver Digivolve to…"

"Luna Digivolve to…" The light finally broke away, revealing their new forms to us.

"KYUBIMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

"Woah! Talk about some _major_ growth spurts!" I gasped.

Silver had now changed into a four-legged, fox-like creature. She still had her silver fur and red markings, but now she had nine tails, each one tipped with a crimson flame, her paws also had flames surrounding them. A long ornament was tied around her neck in a butterfly knot; the ornament had gold and white stripes. (A/N: if anyone can tell me what the ornament tied around the original Kyubimon's neck was, Lemme know in reviews, please!) Lastly, instead of the Yin-Yang symbol normally found on a Kyubimon's forehead, Silver had a red crescent moon on her forehead and hind legs.

Luna now looked more human, as if she were an angel; she had shimmering white wings on her back and was wearing what looked like a white leotard and a pink sash that was tied around her arms. She also had long blond hair, and a helmet with wings was now covering her eyes.

"Amazing!" we said in awe. Our partners only looked back and nodded at us, then took off towards Garurumon for their last battle.

Garurumon, who was in a trance, snapped out of it. "So, you digivolved. No matter; I'll still destroy you! HOWLING-!"

"DRAGON WHEEL!!" Silver launched her first attack, a spinning crimson flame, shaped like a dragon, at Garurumon and made a direct hit. He roared as he was sent back.

"Yeah! That's the way!!" I shouted.

"Your turn, Luna! Show him what you're made of!"

"HEAVEN'S CHARGE!!" she moved her hands in a circular motion, creating a powerful beam of light, the light then plunged at him, knocking him down, his pain increasing ten fold the light then went to Silver, which gave her a power boost.

"What…what is this power…!" he scowled.

Edwardia and I look at him and shouted "That's the power…of friendship!!!"

Luna got an idea. She then got on Silver and she ran towards him. A white bow with wings and a silver arrow then appeared in front of her. "CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" she fired the arrow; the aim was true, and it hit Garurumon straight in the chest.

"No! Not Now! I can't leave yet!!" he roared in pain.

"Finish him off, Silver!" Luna shouted.

"Right! Time for some serious payback!" she closed her eyes and arched all nine tails. When they were lifted and spread out, all of the flames glowed brightest of all. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!!!" she launched all nine flames in the air, and they all made contact.

Garurumon roared one last time before he exploded into thousands of bits of random data.

-

Edwardia and I ran over to Silver and Luna, who were sharing the data. After which, they finally landed.

"You know, there are no words to describe how cool that was!" she said. Luna smiled warmly at her. I took out my D-Power. "Hey, Edwardia; Luna's now an Angewomon…and get this: she's at _Ultimate level_! Her special attacks are Heaven's Charge and Celestial Arrow!"

"Woah!" She took out her D-Power. "And Silver's now a Kyubimon, Lisa! She made it to her Champion level! Her Dragon Wheel and Fox Tail Inferno attacks'll flatten any enemy!"

I laughed. "Well, they sure knocked Garurumon for a loop! Congratulations on digivolving, Silver!"

"You too, Luna!"

They both smiled, blushing.

Then a sound that I hated most broke the silence. I cringed. "Aw man!!"

Luna looked at Silver, confused. "What is that?"

"Lisa's phone. Probably her mother…" she said with a sigh. "Again."

"Hello?...Yeah mom; I'm okay. Yeah; Edwardia, Luna and Silver are still with me." I looked at them and smirked. "But have I got a surprise for _you_!!"

They all laughed, knowing what that meant.

**End of Chapter 4**

Me: Some Girls' day out, huh?

Edwardia: Yeah, but look on the bright side, at least now our partners can digivolve.

Me: Yeah, you've got a point there. Anyway, I bet you're probably wondering when Silver will meet my family.

-Silver phases in- Yes; I was just thinking about that.

Me: Don't worry; you'll get to meet them in the next chapter. And I'm working on that as we speak.

Luna: That's good news to hear. But aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh, yeah! I'd like to thank Crazyeight and ShadowJ51 for reviewing the story so far, and if I get anymore good reviews, I'll post them up at the end of chapter 5. So don't forget to r&r! All together now!

All: SEE YA!!


	5. Judgement Day

Well, here it is! The long awaited Chapter 5! (Okay, at least I know 4 people that have been waiting for it!)

Ch. 5 (Judgment day!)

That evening, Edwardia and Luna came along with us to have dinner and to discuss how we were going to introduce our partners to the rest of our families during our parties. As we expected, mom was in shock after she got her first look at their digivolutions, but she got over it. After Luna and Silver reverted back to their previous levels, she and Edwardia headed for home. Silver and I decided to turn in early. We'd need all the rest we could get.

-

Then the big night finally came. It was almost time for the Christmas party. Of course, all three of us were busy, putting the finishing touches on the food and the shimmering gold and silver decorations on the Christmas tree. We were going to have a full house, and we wanted everything to be perfect.

"Well, I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be." Mom said as she put the last place card on the table.

I turned to my right and noticed Silver kneeling down at the beautiful nativity scene display on the living room table, obviously saying a silent prayer.

Mom went over to me. "You explained to Silver what Christmas is really about?" she whispered.

"Yeah." I replied. "That's probably why she's praying. That and she's wishing for the family to accept her."

We smiled sadly at her. Then we joined her, praying for things to go well when we introduced Silver to the family.

-

When it was time for the party, it seemed like the entire family came all at once. Uncles, aunts, and cousins of every size and shape by the dozen came to celebrate with us, and after a while the party was in full swing.

Silver and I were getting ready to go into the den, where the party was being held. Silver nervously peered out the door. "My word! I didn't know you had such a large family, Lisa."

"Yeah; it's pretty big, alright. But don't worry, though; they're a friendly bunch." I said, putting on a gold chain. I was wearing a red spaghetti-strap dress I only wore on special occasions, along with black heels.

"Perhaps…" she turned back to me. "However, if they're anything like your mother was when she first met me; they should be on a baseball team."

I shook my head, chuckling to myself. Then I decided this would be the perfect time to give her one of the gifts I purchased the other day. When she wasn't looking, I snuck over to my closet and grabbed a small white box. Then I hid it behind my back.

"Silver?"

She looked at me. "Yes…"

I blushed lightly. Every time she looked at me with those emerald eyes, my heart seemed to race faster. I cleared my throat, trying to loose the nervousness in my voice. "I've…got something to give you."

Her curiosity perked. "What is it?"

I handed her the box. "Here." She took the box out of my hands. It had no wrapping, but it was tied delicately with a silver bow. She gently untied the bow and opened the box, which revealed a silver heart-shaped pendant attached to a white gold chain.

"Lisa…this is…this is beautiful…when did you get this?"

"Remember yesterday when Edwardia and I went to the mall? Well…" I continued, still blushing. "It was the first thing I thought of to get you for Christmas."

Tears of happiness started flowing out of her eyes. Then catching me by surprise, she hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" she said with gratitude. After getting over the shock, I returned the hug, my face a pure crimson.

Just then a throat was cleared. We looked up and saw mom in the doorway with a mischievous look in her eye and a smirk on her face. "I don't mean to break up your little…-ahem-…love fest, but I think we should get things started, shall we?"

Silver and I quickly broke the embrace and refocused on what we had to do.

"Silver, you stay in here until I give the signal, okay?"

She nodded as mom and I left the room.

-

As we made our way through the crowd, I watched the cheerful sight. My uncles playing cards; and my aunts gossiping about the latest family news, such as who was having a baby and who was getting married next year. My little cousins happily running around, playing with some of the gold tinsel that had fallen from the tree, while some of the older ones who were closer to the tree, were finding their presents and shaking them, trying to figure out what they were. My dad and my step-dad, both enjoying the delicious egg-nog and talking about the latest sport scores; and our favorite Christmas music playing in the background added a gentle touch.

I went over to my dad, who noticed me right away. "Hey, dad!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey," he laughed as he hugged back. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with the blue tie I gave him last Christmas. "Wow! Lisa, are you sure that's you in there?"

"Dad!" I laughed. We usually played those types of tricks on each other, so I've gotten used to it. "Yeah; it's me."

"How've you been?"

"Great! Hey listen, just to let you know; there's going to be a special announcement later, okay?"

"What's it about?" he asked playfully

There was a twinkle in my eye. "You'll see… I just wanted you to be the first one to know!"

"Alright, well I'm glad I was on you V.I.P. list."

"Ha Ha; very funny." I smirked.

He laughed to himself as I went around and told the rest of the family. My step-dad turned to him. "That's some kid you've got there."

"She may not be a kid anymore," dad mused with a smile "but she's one in a million."

-

Finally the big moment had arrived. Mom and I had gathered everyone together, and needless to say, they were all eager to hear the announcement. However, I on the other hand, was starting to feel more than a little nervous. And I wasn't the only one. Silver, who was still in my bedroom, was pacing the floor, anxiously waiting to get the whole thing over with.

I motioned mom to turn the radio off so everyone could hear what we had to say. When she did, it was so quiet; you could cut the tension like a knife. Mom cleared her throat.

"Everyone we'd personally like to thank you all for coming out here tonight, but I know you've been eager to hear the big announcement, now I'm going to hand it over to my daughter. Lisa?"

Everyone clapped as I stepped forward. I cleared my throat. "Well I know what you're waiting on, so I'll go ahead and give it to you straight." I cleared my throat again. "There's a new member of the family I want you to all meet, and to my aunts, _no_ I didn't have a baby."

There were a few snickers from my little cousins, but mom quickly silenced them. I continued. "This new member is very special to me; I've known her only for the past four months, but I feel like I've known her all my life." I hesitated a little during the next few words. "I just want you to know…for the record…she isn't human…"

There was some confusion amongst my family. One of my aunts turned to my mom. "Anna? What is she talking about?"

"Shh…you'll see…" she said.

"Also, don't be alarmed when you see her, she's very gentle and she wouldn't hurt any of you. As a matter of fact, she'd do just the opposite."

Some of them calmed down after that was said. I turned my head to the side and saw Silver's shadow along the wall. I cleared my throat for the last time. "Silver…it's time…"

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves about who Silver was…that is, until they saw her. They all gasped when they saw her.

She slowly walked through the hallway and didn't stop until she was next to me.

"Everyone, this is Silver. She's my digimon partner and the newest member of the family…"

She nervously bowed to them. "Hello…it's an honor to finally meet you all…"

After that, there was an uncomfortable silence; fortunately, it was quickly broken by the happy squeals of my little cousins…who just so happened to be **_huge_** digimon fans.

They all ran over to her.

"Wow! Are really a digimon?" My cousin Shamika asked.

"Yeah are you?" My cousin Tonya chimed in.

Silver, noticing the huge smile on their faces, couldn't help but feel proud. "Yes. Yes I am."

They all looked at her with twinkles in their eyes. "Cool!!!"

Then they pulled her aside and started asking her 20 questions about what it's like in the digital world and how she and I met and what types of digimon have we fought together. A gentle smile spread across her face as she answered every one of them.

I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders, until I looked over at the adults. Some of them, except mom had looks of udder confusion, while others looked angry as if I had let a demon in the house. I went over to them. "Look, I know what you're going to say; but I know Silver and she would protect this family with her life."

Dad however was still in shock. "Lisa, why didn't you tell us about her before?"

"Because, I didn't know how you all would take to her. And if you're still not convinced, about whether or not she would protect this family," I continued, "If Silver hadn't been here when our house was almost robbed four months ago, mom and I wouldn't even be alive today!"

They all looked at me with astonished looks on their faces. Dad looked at mom, and she nodded confirming what I said was true. He sighed. "Look, we're sorry."

"Don't tell me that! Tell it to Silver."

The adults had a quick meeting then all went over her. Dad cleared his throat. "Silver?"

She looked up. "Yes…" she replied nervously

"We would like to apologize about how we acted when you first came before us, and," he said with a smile. "We would like to personally welcome you into our family."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Silver, no louder than my little cousins, who were especially happy that a digimon was going to be in their family.

Silver smiled "Thank you all so much. And I'm looking forward to being a part of it."

My aunt Susie stepped forward, radio in hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!!"

She turned on the Christmas music back on and everyone started dancing. During the party, we showed Silver some of our favorite Christmas traditions, such as roasting marshmallows over the fireplace, trimming the tree, making gingerbread houses and singing our favorite Christmas carols while my cousin Thomas played the piano. Silver, of course being new to them, had a little trouble at first, but I helped her along, so she caught on after that; it was almost as if she had been part of the family all her life. And all the while, mom was taking pictures on her digital camera, wanting to capture the memories that would last a lifetime.

-

After the party was over, and everyone said their goodbyes, and welcomed Silver to the family one last time, it was time for bed. But before we did, Edwardia gave us a phone call saying things had went better than expected for her and Luna. Her parents were skeptical at first, but after hearing about the Garurumon incident, they gladly accepted her into the family. All in all, it was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

Of course Christmas will be here soon, and that's when I would give Silver her four-month anniversary present, so I had that to look forward to…that and the other surprises that would wait for me that morning.

**End of Chapter 5**

Me: Well, what'd you think of that, Silver

Silver: It was wonderful, especially when your little cousins helped me be accepted into the family.

Me: Yeah; they might be a pain sometimes, but they do come in handy!

Silver: -folds her arms- So the final Chapter will be about Christmas day, right?

Me: Yep, oh, and FYI that pendant wasn't the only surprise you'll be getting!

Silver: -stars are in her eyes- Really!? What is it?"

Me: -sticks out tongue- Sorry, can't tell you. It'll spoil it for the readers!

Silver:-pouts then smiles again- Okay; but isn't there anything else?

Me: Oh Yeah:p I almost forgot! I'd like to thank Shadow J51, SassyOMG2282, and BlueRenamon for their reviews for Chapter 4. I'll post all the reviewers of this story at the end of the last chapter, so if you wanna see your name there, don't forget to r&r!

Silver: -throws up the peace sign- SEE YA!!


	6. Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary

Yea! This is it! The final chapter and it's the one where I reveal Silver's anniversary present! Sit back and enjoy!

Ch.6 –the final chapter- Merry Christmas...and Happy Anniversary

The weekend, including Christmas Eve flew by with all the excitement from Silver being accepted into the family.

-

Finally it was Christmas morning; Silver and I awoke and headed for the living room, where mom was waiting for us. "Good morning, you two. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." We both joined her near the Christmas tree and started opening the brightly wrapped presents. The first present was from me to mom: a new set of China cutlery to use on special occasions. The second present was from Silver to me: a white gold bracelet and a silver charm, which remarkably resembled the shape of her head. I marveled at its beauty.

"Silver…I don't know what to say…"

She smiled. Then gently caressed me and whispered in my ear. "Happy four-month anniversary."

I gasped. "Silver…"

"I would never forget something as special as the day we first met." She purred softly. "Thanks." I said as I gently petted her plush fur.

Suddenly, a flash of light caught us by surprise. We whirled around and mom was behind us, digital camera in hand. I gaped, wide-eyed. "Mom; you're _not _going to use that for our Christmas card next year, are you?"

Mom said nothing, but only smiled mischievously.

I lowered my head and sobbed theatrically. "I'm doomed." Silver only shook her head.

-

After that, we continued opening the presents. The next one to be opened was to Silver from mom: a dark blue scarf with a silver crescent moon pattern. She thanked mom for the gift and put it on, wanting to make use of it right away. The present that was opened next was to me from mom, and it was something that I had been eyeing for a while: a portable DVD player.

My eyes lit up. "Wow mom! This is awesome!"

"Well, you've been doing well in school, so I decided to give you something for your hard work."

I went over to her and hugged her. "Thanks mom!" She laughed to herself. "You're welcome."

The last present under the tree to be opened was from Silver to mom: a music box. The box was handcrafted to look like an angel, and when the key at its side was turned, the song "Angels We Have Heard on High" would play.

"Thank you, Silver. This is a beautiful gift."

She nodded smiling, but then the smile faded when she looked under the tree. I noticed this and smiled. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I forgot your anniversary gift, aren't you?"

She said nothing, but only blushed.

"I haven't forgotten, but it's a surprise. Could you wait outside for me? I'll bring it out to you." I said as I made my way to my bedroom. "And you'd better have your eyes closed when I get out there!" I called out.

Silver cocked her head. 'Have my eyes closed?' she thought. She then looked at mom, who just shrugged. "I have no clue what she's talking about." With that, she sighed and phased out of the house.

No sooner she did, I came back out holding Silver's present. Before I left, mom whispered "Good luck." And crossed her fingers for me. I nodded and went outside.

-

I noticed her leaning against a trunk of one of the trees in the backyard. "Silver, are your eyes closed?" I called out.

She giggled. "Yeah!"

I started walking over to her. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Just checking!" I teased. When I made it over to her, her eyes were indeed closed, and she was smiling. "Hold out your paws." I said. She complied and I gently placed a long object into them. "Okay; you can open your eyes now." She did, and then looked down at the object, which was a black sheath.

She looked at it with widened eyes. "Lisa…is this... what I think it is…?" I only nodded slightly. She unsheathed the object, which was a sword, and gasped. "Oh my…" she held it up to the sunlight and marveled at its beauty.

The blade looked as if it were made with the purest stainless steel, and the handle was beautifully crafted as well. Upon closer inspection, you could even see her name carefully engraved on the left side of the blade. She gently tucked the sword back into its sheath, which had a black leather strap. She tried it on for size, and it fit perfectly. The emerald hilt of the sword that was in the shape of the symbols on her legs, blended in beautifully with the color of her fur.

"Lisa; this is incredible. What made you think of this?"

"Well…I really wanted to get something special for you, that and something that'll help you fight all those digimon, and when I saw it…it made me think of you…Happy anniversary."

Silver then smiled at me with those emerald eyes. Then an idea popped in her head. "Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"There's …actually more to your gift."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She smirked. "Now _you_ have to be the one to close_ your_ eyes."

I laughed to myself, but complied. I could feel Silver leading me somewhere, but it wasn't too far because we stopped after only a few moments.

"Okay, you can open them now." I did; we were in the doorway of the house. "Silver, what's this all about?" I asked, confused.

She blushed lightly. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I never knew how to say it until now."

'O…kay…' I could tell there was nervousness in her voice.

"Lisa…I…I love you…"

I gasped, though I wasn't that surprised; from the first time she looked me in the eye, I had feelings for her. Then another surprise came to me. She gently pulled me close…

And then it happened…

She kissed me! I was pretty much caught off guard as a large jolt of electricity flowed through my spine, but after the shock passed, I accepted and we kissed deeply.

-

After what seemed like a decade, we finally broke the kiss, our hearts beating as one.

"Silver…" I started, trying to find the right words to say; but Silver placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh…I know…" she said gently.

As I snuggled in the warmth of her fur, Silver looked above the doorway, and smiled. A sprig of mistletoe was hanging directly above us. We stayed in our embrace, even after the snow gently started falling. As it did, I made a silent wish for us to stay together, not just for Christmas and our anniversary, but for the rest of our lives.

-

Somehow, I just knew my wish was being granted.

**The End**

Final disclaimer: I don't own the song Let it Snow by Boyz II Men

Let it snow, let it snow  
Hey, it's another Christmas holiday  
Its a joyous thing let the angels sing  
Cause we're together  
We got a thing can't let it slip away  
No, outside it's raining sleet  
When our bodies meet  
I don't care about the weather

Chorus:  
Let it snow, let it snow  
Outside it's cold but the fire's blazin'  
so baby let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Ohhhh, come over here and help me trim the tree  
I wanna wrap you up baby  
Then you'll see you're the only present I need  
There's so much more  
Waiting for you in store  
From this precious day  
I can gladly say  
There's no place I'd rather be

Bridge:

I know you are my everything, come a little closer  
God must have sent you down from heaven

Chorus

Let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow (repeat 4x)  
I don't care what the weather may be  
As long as you're here with me.  
(Fade out)

Silver: That was a beautiful ending, Lisa.

Well, I'm glad you liked it, Silver. Of course, that's not the end of the stories about you.

Silver: Wonderful! I can't wait to see what you have in store for us next year!

Yeah, and not just us, but Edwardia and Luna, too! And before we go, we'd like to give an extra-special shout out to all the reviewers of this story!

Crazyeight

Shadow J51

SassyOMG2282 and

BlueRenamon!

You guys were the reason I finished this story before the holidays! So now Silver and I can take a well deserved vacation! But as Silver mentioned before, keep an eye out for all new stories next year!

Until then…

Me and Silver: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY 2007!!


End file.
